Vignettes Tortueuses
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Un maximum de mots désuets dans des textes les plus courts possibles. *réponses à défi* - 3: Lockhart pérore. - 4: caprice de Graup...
1. Plein les gosses

**Le Pourquoi du Comment**

Pour que j'arrive à écrire quelque chose jusqu'au bout, il n'y a rien de tel qu'un bon défi.  
Or, je me suis laissée motiver par les Mots du Jour appliqués du forum du Monde de l'Ecriture (rubrique "Atelier d'écriture"), que vous trouverez ici:  
_(recollez les deux espaces)_ http:// monde-ecriture .com/forum/

Le principe: chaque jour _(ou à peu près)_ un membre poste un mot rare ou désuet, avec sa définition. Quand on en a une dizaine, on s'amuse à les caser dans un texte le plus court possible.

Incapable d'écrire quelque chose autrement que dans l'univers HP, je me suis dit que ça pouvait faire des vignettes pas trop mauvaises...

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, et non, on ne gagne toujours pas de l'argent sur son dos en les réutilisant... Elle est déjà bien bonne de nous les laisser en pâture!

**Spoilers:** Tome 7.

**Plein les gosses**

.  
Arpentant le Bureau Directorial de long en large, Severus Rogue avait bien du mal à se concentrer, obnubilé qu'il était par son **athanor** mijotant quelques étages plus bas, dans le cadre d'une expérience mettant en scène du** népenthès**, un **abraxas** et un **almandin vitrescible**.  
La potion devait encore mijoter trois bonnes heures, d'après ses calculs, mais rien ne le contrariait plus que de devoir interrompre ses activités **notambules**. Le bureau de directeur prenait des allures d'**ergastule**.  
Mais il y avait cette affaire d'épée à régler. L'épée de Gryffondor, qui devait retrouver sa place dans la vitrine en face de lui.

Le mouvement de recul de Phineas Nigellus dans son portrait lui indiqua l'arrivée de Mondingus Fletcher, aussitôt confirmée par l'odeur nauséabonde qui satura l'atmosphère.  
_"Pfiou, ben mon vieux, ça n'a pas été facile! J'en ai plein les __**gosses**__ de ces foutus gobelins, moi."_  
Préservant sa respiration, Rogue tendit la main sans un mot, le regard impérieux. L'ignoble clampin farfouilla dans un sac gibecière d'allure douteuse et en exhiba la contrefaçon. Rogue l'attrapa par le **quillon**, et la disposa immédiatement à l'emplacement prévu.

Puis la crapule attrapa au vol sa récompense et repartit sans demander son reste. Laissant derrière lui des effluves persistantes qui en faisaient jaunir les portraits.  
"Il me **chaudrait** qu'on enseigne l'usage du savon à ce mécréant", asséna une ancienne directrice à l'air pincé, depuis le deuxième rang à gauche.

Haussant les épaules, le Maître de Potions retourna à ses chaudrons.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

**  
**

**Lexique décadaire:**

**- Athanor:** n. m. Un athanor est un terme d'alchimie désignant un four, utilisé pour fournir la chaleur pour la digestion alchimique.  
**- Népenthès:** n. m. Désigne chez Homère la boisson que Pâris donna à boire à Hélène après son enlèvement pour lui faire oublier son pays natal. Plus généralement, il s'agit d'un filtre qui fait oublier la tristesse.  
**- Abraxas:** n. m. Pierre précieuse sur laquelle étaient gravés des caractères et qu'on portait en amulette. _(ça vous rappelle rien? C'est le prénom d'un grand-père de Drago Malefoy!)_  
**- Almandin:** n. m. Pierre précieuse de couleur grenat, luminescente. Censée briller dans les ténèbres. Elle était incrustée dans l'orbite des statues, symbolisant l'éclat des yeux, témoin de l'intensité de la vie et du désir. Elle peut être placée le long d'un couloir sombre pour guider la marche.  
**- Vitrescible:** adj. Susceptible d'être changé en verre. _(synonyme: vitrifiable)_  
**- Noctambule:** adj. A ne pas confondre avec _somnambule_ ( qui désigne une personne qui fait des actions durant son sommeil), noctambule désigne une personne qui aime sortir, se divertir la nuit.  
**- Ergastule:** n.m. Dans la Rome antique, il s 'agit d'un cachot ou d'une prison souterraine.  
**- Gosse (sens québecois):** n. f. Au Québec, gosse est un nom féminin et souvent utilisé au pluriel qui veut dire testicule, il peut venir du verbe _gosser_, qui veut dire tanner, écoeurer, taper sur les nerfs. _(ex : Tu gosses avec tes chansons !)_  
**- Quillon:** n. m. Le quillon est une partie de la garde de l'épée. Plus précisément, ce sont les deux bouts le plus souvent horizontaux et perpendiculaires au reste de l'arme, d'où part la lame.  
**- Chaloir:** Verbe de l'expression _"peu me chaut"_, par exemple.


	2. Dans le godant

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR, et je ne fais toujours pas ça pour de l'argent.

**Spoilers:** Les interviews de JKR datant d'après le tome 7 où elle précise l'avenir qu'elle imagine pour ses personnages, notamment Luna Lovegood qui épouse Rolf Scamander, le petit-fils du célèbre magizoologue...

**Réponse au défi **des Mots du Jour appliqués du forum du Monde de l'Ecriture (rubrique "Atelier d'écriture"), que vous trouverez ici:  
_(recollez les deux espaces)_ monde-ecriture .com/forum/

.

.

**Dans le godant**

.

Luna avait l'habitude des expéditions chimériques et infructueuses. Elle ne s'énervait jamais pour autant. Et les jérémiades de ses éventuels collègues la laissaient en général royalement indifférente.  
Mais ce Rolf avait décidément une emprise peu commune sur ses nerfs… A moins qu'elle ne soit victime d'une piqûre de brûlot _(1)_ **hélode**? Rien d'invraisemblable à cela, avec ce sol **fongueux** à souhait... Elle demanda distraitement les multiplettes à molettes climatologiques, que son collaborateur chercha un long moment en vain.

"Mais quel **gougnafier**! Il sied d'être constamment en mesure de trouver ses instruments!  
– Ma besace ne serait point percée si vous portiez autre chose que ces guêtres de **guenipe**! Et de teinte **garance**, qui plus est! La discrétion-même! Savez-vous combien d'assauts avons-nous subi?  
– Si vous étiez un peu plus leste, votre corps ne se serait nullement vu couvert de toutes ces **intumescences**. **Nonobstant**, ne vous avais-je pas averti qu'il ne s'agissait point de **baguenauder**?  
– A propos, vous ne trouvez pas que le **psylle** avait une mine **chafouine**?  
– Si fait… Mais qu'avons-nous à palabrer de la sorte, à la manière de nos plus lointains aïeux?  
– Voilà qui est curieux en effet, c'était ce qui me turlupinait. Cet Elixir de Traduction Innée aurait-il contenu un dard de Billywig plutôt qu'une aile de Babille?  
– Bigre, mais bien sûr! Cette nuance plus vive n'était donc absolument pas dûe à l'arôme myrtille comme on nous l'as prétendu. Nous avons **donné dans le godant**!"

.

.

* * *

**_  
_**_._

**_(1) :_** Les **_brûlots_** sont de minuscules mouches carnivores.

**Lexique décadaire:**

**- Hélode:** (adj.) Qui tient des marais. Fièvres hélodes, fièvres qui règnent dans les contrées marécageuses.  
**- Gougnafier:** (n.m.) Bon à rien, rustre.  
**- Donner dans le godant:** Tomber dans le piège, dans le panneau.  
**- Fongueux:** (adj.) mou et humide comme des champignons.  
**- Baguenauder:** Se promener, flâner sans but précis. S'amuser à des choses vaines et frivoles comme les enfants qui font claquer les baguenaudes _(fruits du baguenaudier, gousses d'un brun rougeâtre qui enflent à maturité et deviennent translucides d'où le nom populaire d'arbre à vessies)_ en les crevant.  
**- Guenipe :** (n.f.) Une souillon.  
**- Psylle :** (n.m.) charmeur de serpents.  
**- Nonobstant :** (prep.) Malgré. (adv.) Cependant, néanmoins.  
**- Chafouin: (n.m.)** Celui, celle qui est maigre, de petite taille, avec une mine basse et sournoise. (adj.) Qui correspond à un chafouin.  
**- Garance:** (n.f.) Plante herbacée dont la racine fournit une matière colorante rouge. Couleur rouge vif que l'on tire de la plante du même nom. (adj.) Qui a la couleur de la garance.  
**- Intumescence:** (n.m.) Gonflement d'une partie du corps. En mécanique des fluides, onde de surface qui se produit dans les canaux découverts, de faible profondeur.


	3. Vie de patachon

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR, et je ne fais toujours pas ça pour de l'argent.

**Réponse au défi **des Mots du Jour appliqués du forum du Monde de l'Ecriture _(_monde-ecriture .com, rubrique "Atelier d'écriture")._  
_

.

.

**Vie de patachon**

.

Pfeuh! Regardez-moi ce **clabaud fat** aux robes **vespiformes** tant elles sont bigarrées, qui **vaticine** sur tous les toits qu'il sera le meilleur professeur de Défense de sa décennie, le plus célèbre, la star de Poudlard! Ah! Des soirées mondaines et autres bals de la Saint Valentin saturés de mièvres **barcarolles** aux séances d'autographes à des **mougeasses** aux yeux **chassieux**, la belle **vie de patachon** que voilà!

Mais Gilderoy Lockhart poursuivait son discours en ignorant superbement le bourdonnement des critiques fielleuses de Rita Skeeter:

"Car oui, je serais le digne **épigone** de cette mosaïque aux milles **abacules**, ces générations de maîtres plus valeureux les uns que les autres, je serai la somme de tout ce savoir, la **quintessence** que nul n'eût **oncques** atteint avant moi! Tel la **verticille** de la **salicaire**, je serai la boucle qui suit la tige tout en l'enrichissant, et je m'efforcerai aussi d'égayer ce triste **cloaque** qu'est une école trop austère!"

.

.

* * *

.

**Lexique décadaire:**

**- Clabaud:** (n.m.) Chien de chasse qui a les oreilles pendantes, qui aboie fortement sans être sur la piste du gibier. Par extension: Chien qui aboie mal à propos. Figuré, péjoratif: Personnage criailleur et bavard.  
**- Fat: **(adj.) Qui est content de soi-même et qui le laisse voir. Se dit particulièrement d'un homme à prétentions auprès des femmes. S'emploie fréquemment comme nom, dans l'un et dans l'autre sens.  
**- Vespiforme: **(adj.) Qui ressemble à une guêpe.  
**- Vaticiner:** Prophétiser avec emphase.  
**- Barcarolle:** (n.f.) Chanson des gondoliers de Venise. Par extension: Air de musique où l'on imite la coupe et le rythme de ces chansons.  
**- Mougeasse:** (n.f.) (vieux jargon nantais) Gamine délicate. _Petite mougeasse._  
**- Chassieux:** (adj.) Qui a de la chassie, substance visqueuse et jaunâtre.  
**- Vie de patachon:** Vie de plaisirs, vie désordonnée.  
**- Epigone:** (n.m.) Successeur, imitateur. _(Nom des héros grecs de la seconde expédition contre Thèbes, qui s'emparèrent de la ville, vengeant leurs pères morts au cours du premier siège, du grec epigonos " les descendants")_  
**- Abacule:** (n.m.) On l'appelle "carré de mosaïque": c'est un petit cube constituant l'élément d'une mosaïque.  
**- Quintessence:** (n.f.) Par extension (sens le plus courant): Ce qu'il y a de plus fin, d'essentiel, de meilleur dans une chose ou chez une personne.  
Sens premier: Constitué des quatre éléments (l'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air) auquel est rajouté l'éther ou l'essence, l'élément le plus subtil. La cinquième essence, opposée aux quatre essences du monde sublunaire. Sens figuré: Ce qu'il y a de principal, de plus précieux, de plus caché dans une affaire, dans un discours, dans un livre.  
**- Onc ou Oncques:** (adv.) Synonyme de "Jamais". Peut s'employer dans une forme positive _"nous avons remarqué, entre autres, cette comtesse de Laborne, femme passionnée, s'il en fut oncques, aimante, et dont l'amour touche à la haine."_ Peut aussi s'employer dans une forme négative : _"Mais onques, nul ne l'a revu, sur le bitume du boulevard "_  
**- Verticille:** (n.m.) (Botanique) Ensemble de pièces, feuilles par exemple, disposées circulairement autour d'un même point de la tige. Verticillé: Qui est disposé en verticille.  
**- Salicaire:** (n.f.) (Botanique) Plante à fleurs rouges et verticillées, qui croît parmi les saules, sur les bords des ruisseaux et des mares, et dont la décoction est légèrement astringente.  
**- Cloaque:** (n.m.) Lieu destiné à recevoir des immondices. Par extension: Lieu malpropre, malsain.


	4. Gourdiflot et sigisbée

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR, et je ne fais toujours pas ça pour de l'argent.

**Spoilers:** tome 7, il me semble que Graup survit bien à la Bataille, mais je n'ai pas pu vérifier, m'enfin on va faire comme si!

**Réponse au défi **des Mots du Jour appliqués du forum du Monde de l'Ecriture _(_monde-ecriture .com, rubrique "Atelier d'écriture")._  
_

.

.

**Gourdiflot et sigisbée**

.**  
**

Dans les vapeurs d'encens, McGonagall prenait le thé avec Sybil Trelawney, égrenant d'un air abattu les faveurs saugrenues sollicitées par certains héros de la Bataille en guise de récompense.

"- Graup exige des rubans, des friandises raffinées et des cours de maintien pour ressembler au Chevalier du Catogan dans sa scène du banquet.  
- Quelle ineptie! Un **gourdiflot** mâcheur de **bétel** ne saurait se faire friand de cacao **caraque**, à l'instar de ce vieux **sigisbée**!  
- Cela ne nous coûtera rien de le satisfaire sur ce point, nous avons déjà les livraisons régulières de Slughorn.  
- Mais enfin, un géant, **s'adoniser**? Tss tss! Absolument incompatible...  
- Eh bien, avec un bon enchanteur, on dit que la magie esthétique peut faire des miracles...  
- Vous plaisantez?! Cela s'apparenterait à de la magie noire! Laissez-moi au moins le temps de remettre la main sur mon grimoire d'incantations **apotropaïques**, que je nous protège de la foudre qui jaillira des cieux **nubileux **à coup sûr!  
- Voyons, ne trouvez-vous pas que vous exagérez un peu?  
- La terre deviendra **sil**!  
- Prenez garde à vos faux-cils.  
- Sur la mer le vent **fraîchira**, prémisse de tempête apocalyptique! Dans les abysses, le chaos s'abattra même sur les animaux **vagiles**!  
- Votre raison vacille.  
- La brute forte comme un roc s'effritera, soudain **fissile**!  
- Oh, taisez-vous, Sybille."

.

.

* * *

.

**Lexique décadaire:**

**-****Gourdiflot:** (n.m.) Terme signifiant familièrement "niais", synonyme de bêta, benêt, ballot, sot.

**- Bétel:** (n.m.) Poivrier grimpant que l'on cultive dans plusieurs parties de l'Inde. Substance utilisée comme tonique et astringent dans les régions tropicales de l'Asie, et qui est composée de plusieurs espèces de poivres, de feuilles de tabac, de chaux vive et de la noix d'arec. _Mâcher du bétel.  
_Palmier à bétel: Palmier indien qui fournit la noix d'arec. Noix de bétel : Nom courant de la noix d'arec.**  
- Caraque:**1) (n.f.) Grand navire à voile à coque arrondie, à l'époque du Moyen-Âge. _(synonyme de "nef") (La Santa-Maria de Christophe Colomb était une caraque.)  
_2) (n.m.) Cacao caraque, originaire de Caracas.  
3) (n. m.) Gitan, forain ou personne douteuse.  
**- Sigisbée:** (n.m.) (vieux ou ironique) Chevalier servant, compagnon empressé et galant.  
**- Adoniser:** Parer avec une grande recherche - s'adoniser: Prendre un trop grand soin de s'ajuster pour paraitre plus jeune ou plus beau.  
**- Apotropaïque:** Désigne un objet, une formule ou un rituel servant à détourner vers quelqu'un d'autre les influences maléfiques. Qui détourne le danger, protège.  
**- Nubileux:** (adj.) Couvert de nuages  
**- Sil:** (n.m.) Argile, variété d'ocre, dont les anciens faisaient des poteries rouges ou jaunes.  
**- Fraîchir (sens maritime):** S'élever, en parlant du vent. _La vitesse fut accrue, d'autant plus que la brise fraîchissait. _  
**- Vagile:** (adj.) (Biologie) Qualifie à un organisme capable de se déplacer dans son environnement. Spécifiquement: Qualifie un organisme benthique capable de se déplacer sur le fond (marche, reptation, saut…) ou de nager à son voisinage immédiat. Faune vagile: animaux aquatiques qui se déplacent en rampant sur le fond, en opposition à la faune sessile fixée au fond.  
**- Fissile:** (adj.) 1) En parlant d'une roche : Qui tend à se fendre, à se diviser par feuillets.  
2) En physique nucléaire, en parlant d'un corps atomique : Susceptible de subir une fission.


End file.
